syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergei Kudrenko
Sergei Kudrenko is a colonel Spetsnaz who was trying to get possession of the XZ-2 devices , Kudrenko is also the secondary antagonist of Syphon Filter Logan's Shadow. 'Background ' Kudrenko born in Moscow, Russia in 1945, his father was a pilot shot down over Germany in WW2 and his mother died from food poisoning , he was raised by his grandmother and sister , Kudrenko enlisted for the army at fourteen years. After the Soviet Union's collapse, Kudrenko was assigned to create a Spetsnaz division. He has commanded his men in operations all over Chechnya, Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan. In 2000 , in Tbilisi, Georgia , Gabriel Logan failed to assasinate Kudrenko left him with burns over fifty percent of his body. 'Personality' While Kudrenko was in the army he excelled so much that he has never taken one day's leave, for him "Going home is work.Staying here, that is pleasure".Kudrenko declined several promotions to General because Colonel is the highest rank that allows him to remain a field officer. Kudrenko loves the blood and scars on his hands except for those inflicted by Gabriel Logan in Tbilisi, Georgia. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter Logan's Shadow' Kudrenko sent Sergeyev to the sunken USS Mount Saint Helens to remove the NIOC courier codes about the XZ-2 devices but Gabriel Logan and Dane Bishop were there with the same objective, Sergeyev tries to escape with the codes but Logan eleminate him. After the failed to retrieve the courier codes Kudrenko and his men went to Kuranca, Azerbaijan to find the creator of the XZ-2 devices Shen Rei. But Shen was not there, Kudrenko and his men capture Maggie Powers thinking she knows anything about the whereabouts of Shen, Logan kills the Spetsnaz soldiers who were interrogating Maggie and together they are able to take down a Spetsnaz chopper, but Kudrenko show up and captures Logan and Maggie and takes them to the Tyorma abandoned prison in Georgia, Logan and Maggie are able to escape and fight the Spetsnaz soldiers on the way, until they get into the plane that Kudrenko and his left troops would use to escape, Maggie kills the pilot and asssume control the plane while Logan finishes the troops that remained on the plane , when finally left Kudrenko who refuses to surrender to Logan, Logan kills Kudrenko ending his plans to gain possession of the XZ-2 devices. Description After the fall of the Soviet Union, Sergei Kudrenko maintained his position as a commander of the Russian Spetsnaz and held command over small regions with near autonomy. His army established illegal trading for all types of contraband, earning him additional money and weapons. His dealings included the acquisition of laser trip mines made from the paramilitary organization Red Section. The Agency and Gabriel Logan authorized a mission to assassinate Kudrenko and his top officer, Maksim Lebedev. Logan was successful only in the murder of Lebedev, but he injured Kudrenko and left burns over half his body. Sergeyev of the Spetsnaz took control of the unit until Kudrenko could recover. Spetsnaz forces moved into Kuranca, Azerbaijan several years later to secure oil from the Caspian Sea. Russian intelligence discovered the X-Z-2 in development by rogue Chinese scientist Shen Rei and sent the Spetsnaz to recover one device transported by the U.S. National Intelligence Oversight Committee. Spy satellites noted the sinking of the U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens, but Kudrenko dispatched a group of divers to retrieve information. After failing to secure codes from the NIOC couriers, the Spetsnaz searched Kuranca for Shen Rei and his wife, Lian Xing. Kudrenko and his men caught Mi6 operative Maggie Powers alongside Logan, and placed both within a gulag. They escaped onto an airplane in use by Kudrenko, and Logan killed him inside of the cargo hold, ending the Spetsnaz's search for the X-Z-2. 'Gallery' Kudrenko4.png Kudrenko3.png Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Characters Category:Deceased Category:Boss Category:Deceased Characters